dark_dj_productionsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Shunter's Gamble
The Shunter's Gamble is the third episode of the first series of The Dark Railway Series. Plot One day, Mr. Dark, the railway's manager, informs the engines that he will be away from the line for a week, and that he will be leaving an engine in charge of helping a temporary manager until he returns. He has not yet decided on which engine to leave in charge, but tells them he will inform them later that day. As the engines head out to work, Owen asks Ryan why they can't pull trains, and Ryan explains that they weren't built for such a task. He feels unhappy about this, but Ryan assures him that he is a good shunter. As Owen arranges some coaches for Raymond's express, he wishes he could pull trains too. He waits for a while, but Raymond does not show up. Mr. Dark informs the passengers that Raymond has failed at Soma, and Owen quickly volunteers to pull the train with Ryan's help. With no other available engines, Mr. Dark agrees. The journey goes well at first, but Owen's bearings soon start to overheat. They slow down to stop them overheating entirely, and soon reach Galen Junction, where another engine takes over the train. The shunters find Sir Eustace waiting in the sheds, who informs them that they are 45 minutes late. They feel miserable, but Eustace suddenly congratulates them on getting the train there regardless, surprising them. That evening, Mr. Dark announces that he has decided to put Owen and Ryan in charge for the week thanks to their actions that day. Eustace feels disappointed, but doesn't say anything about it. Later that night, Mr. Dark thanks Eustace for this, and quietly asks him if he is still considering the offer given to him, to which Eustace agrees. Characters * Brian * Sir Eustace Missenden * Owen * Ryan * Mr. Dark * Dave (does not speak) * Raymond (does not speak) * Theo and Otto (do not speak) * Wilton (not named; does not speak) Locations * Merecombe * Upway * Walschurch * Axley * Galen Junction * Soma (mentioned) Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Mr. Dark. * The end of the episode sets up the events of Sir Eustace's Secret. Goofs * When Eustace leaves the sheds after Owen and Ryan arrive at the Junction, he leaves on the same road Ryan is standing in, therefore, it would have been impossible for Eustace to leave unless Ryan moved out of his way. Gallery EP03_01_title.jpg|Title card for Episode 3. EP03_02.jpg|The engines are called to Merecombe for a meeting with the line's manager, Mr Dark. EP03_03.jpg|We are introduced to Mr Dark, who will be selecting an engine to run the railway whilst he goes away. EP03_04.jpg|Owen ponders his position as a shunting engine. EP03_05.jpg|Owen waits for Raymond to arrive to take his express, but he doesn't turn up. EP03_06.jpg|Mr Dark informs the passengers about the situation, and Owen is told he and Ryan can take the train. EP03_07.jpg|Owen informs Ryan that they are pulling a train. EP03_09.jpg|Ryan and Owen roll down the hill, whilst Owen begins to get pains. EP03_10.jpg|Brian teases Owen and Ryan as they coast through Walschurch. EP03_12.jpg|Though unnamed in the episode, it is No 34041 "Wilton" that takes over the express train at Galen Junction. EP03_13.jpg|Owen and Ryan feel down about the train being late. EP03_15.jpg|Eustace congratulates the two diesels, surprising them! EP03_16.jpg|Mr Dark informs the engines who he has chosen to run the railway in his absense. EP03_17.jpg|Eustace appears to be dissapointed that he was not chosen. EP03_18.jpg|Owen and Ryan are selected to run the railway! EP03_19.jpg|Eustace considers his options at Merecombe later that evening... Episode * The Shunter's Gamble on YouTube Category:The Dark Railway Series Category:Episodes